Lilly's Song
by smiley349
Summary: This is a song-fic. It's set in the future, and Lilly and Oliver are tucking in their daughter. She wants them to tell her the story about them as they were growing up. It's better than it actually sounds. First story so I'd like constructive criticism.


This is a songfic based off of Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song. It's about Lilly and Oliver. Hope you enjoy, please review. It's my first story. I'd like criticism, but be nice since it's my first story. Bold is the song lyrics and italics are memories. In this story, Oliver is two years older than Lilly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or Taylor Swift's songs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright Renee," Oliver said taking his five year old daughter off his shoulders, "it's time to go to bed now. Go get dressed for bed and brush your teeth. Mommy and I will be up there to tuck you in."

"Please can I stay up a little bit later," Renee said giving the puppy dog face to her parents.

Lilly looked at her big brown eyes that sparkled like the stars in the sky and stroked her straight brown hair. "Nice try, but you know that puppy dog face doesn't work on us," Lilly said firmly crossing her arms.

"Please," Renee continued to beg.

Oliver looked at his daughter's face and his heart melted. "Yeah, please Lilly!"

Lilly gave Oliver a death glare. Renee was such a daddy's girl. Oliver was so wrapped around their daughter's little finger. "Oliver, don't take her side. She needs to go to bed."

"Come on! Can't she stay up fifteen minutes late?"

"No! She has school tomorrow, and besides we've already let her stay up twenty minutes later than normal," Lilly said putting her hands on her hips. Lilly pointed her finger to the staircase, "Now Renee Madison Oken go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth, and Daddy and I will be up there to tuck you in."

"Alright fine," Renee said pouting and marching up the stairs. She knew when her mom called her by her whole name that she shouldn't push her luck.

"She is such a handful!" Lilly said plumping down on the couch.

"She gets that from you," Oliver said with a smile. He went over to sit next to her.

"Haha! You know what she gets from you, her stubbornness," Lilly said smiling. 'Beat that Oliver' she thought.

"Well she gets her smile and laugh from you," Oliver said kissing her forehead.

'Okay, you beat me Oliver' she thought.

He kissed her on the lips, and it was about to turn into a make-out session until they heard their daughter yell from her bedroom, "MOMMY! DADDY! I'M READY TO BE TUCKED IN!"

Oliver and Lilly groaned. Once again, whenever they got romantic they were interrupted. They walked upstairs to Renee's bedroom.

"Do you want us to read you a story?" Lilly asked.

"No, I want you to tell me your and Daddy's story," Renee said. Lilly and Oliver knew the story she was talking about.

"Oh that story," Oliver said smiling.

**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights**

_It was the 4__th__ of July. Lilly's family was getting together with Oliver's family at his house. They were having a cookout, and the two families were going to campout in the backyard. Oliver and Lilly were playing tag together. Every time Lilly and Oliver had a conversation, Lilly couldn't help but gaze in his eyes because they shined just like the stars. _

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my**

_The two families were sitting down around the picnic table. Oliver's dad and Lilly's dad had grown up as best friends since they were potty training! They always joked about Oliver and Lilly falling in love and then they would finally be legally related!_

"_Wouldn't it be great if Oliver and Lilly would grow up, fall in love, and marry each other?" Oliver's dad joked._

"_Eww!" Oliver and Lilly said in unison._

"_She has cooties," Oliver said._

"_He has cooties," Lilly said at the same time._

_The two dads laughed. "You know, one day you two are going to change your minds," Oliver's dad said._

"_But not until Lilly's thirty. She's my little girl," Lilly's dad said. The two dads laughed at the lame joke._

"_You two are never gonna change," Oliver's mom said. _

"_Oh my, my, my," both Oliver's mom and Lilly's mom said while rolling their eyes._

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me **

**You never did, you never did**

_It was Halloween. Oliver decided to go as Count Dracula. Lilly was Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz." Oliver and Lilly were sitting in Lilly's backyard after they had gotten all the sweets from their neighbors that they would soon get stomach aches and cavities from. They were going through all their Halloween candy and deciding which pieces to trade and keep. Lilly was rumbling her hand through all the hundreds of little pieces of candies in her pumpkin bucket. She pulled out her favorite piece of candy: Reeses cup. _

"_Ooh, I'll trade you," Oliver said with a smile litting up on his face, "with this Hershy's bar."_

"_Uh, no," Lilly said._

"_Come on! If you don't trade with me, I'll beat you up," Oliver said throwing his fist in the air to try to scare Lilly. _

_Oliver was two years older than Lilly, and he was twice her size. But Lilly wasn't afraid of Oliver. She knew he'd never beat her up. _

"_I'm not afraid of you Oliver. And no, I will not trade you. Reeses is my favorite," Lilly said sitting up straight. _

_Oliver slouched. He would never beat Lilly up. She was his best friend. _

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

_Lilly was now ten years old, and Oliver was twelve. They were walking around their block on a nice Spring day where the weather was just right. They were playing their favorite game: Truth or Dare._

"_Okay Lilly, truth or dare?" Oliver asked Lilly. Either one she picked, he had a great truth or dare that would make her sweat when she would take the challenge. _

"_Dare," Lilly said._

"_You have such nerve," Oliver said with a smile. "I dare you to go to Mr. Claytor's house and ring his doorbell and ditch his house." Mr. Claytor was the man like in those movies that was isolated from everyone in the neighborhood. The kids would spread awful rumors about him because they never saw anyone go to his house._

"_I accept," Lilly said with confidence. _

_She crept quietly into his yard and up the stairs to his front porch. She rang the doorbell. The second after she rang the doorbell she turned to Oliver and smiled after she saw his laughing face. She wasn't scared. Then in a split second, his smiling face turned into a look of horror. Lilly turned around and saw Mr. Claytor looking down at her._

"_May I help you?" he asked._

"_Ahhhh!!!" Lilly didn't know what to do but scream. She felt her heart start to race. She had heard awful things that Mr. Claytor did to little kids and she believed every single one of those rumors. "OLIVER RUN!" _

_The two little kids ran out of Mr. Claytor's yard. They ran until they were out of breath. They stopped for a minute with their hands on their knees panting. Once they had caught their breath, they started laughing so hard that they were soon crying. _

"_Okay, my turn," Lilly said wiping tears from her blue eyes. "Truth or dare?_

"_Dare," Oliver said._

"_I dare you…," Lilly was thinking for a second about what she should dare Oliver to do. She started to think about her dads joking about Oliver and Lilly falling up and growing in love. "I dare you to kiss me."_

"_What?!" Oliver said shocked._

"_You heard me. I dare you to kiss me," Lilly said._

"_Alright," Oliver said with a smile. He bent down to her height. Lilly didn't think he'd actually do it. His lips were an inch apart from hers. Lilly didn't want him to kiss her, so before his lips met with hers, she ran. He'd never be able to catch up with her. She was always faster than him._

**Just two kids, you and I…**

**Oh my, my, my, my**

Lilly laughed at the memory. She didn't like-like Oliver when they were kids, and Oliver didn't like-like her. They were just too close of friends to have any feelings for each other. Plus, it was the time when boys liked ice-cream better than girls anyway.

"Do you remember what happened next, Renee?" Oliver asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Renee said with a smile, "You didn't see Mommy as that little girl you would have watergun wars with anymore."

Lilly laughed at her adorable daughter and stroked her hair. Oliver and Lilly continued to walk down memory lane and share their story with their daughter.

**I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

"_Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked when Lilly came down the stairs in her house she grew up in. Oliver gawked at her when she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a white sporty spaghetti strapped sundress that went down to her knees. She had brown flip flops on. Her dirty blonde hair that went halfway down her back was in curls. He hadn't put much thought to it, but all of a sudden, he was glad Miley was away as Hannah Montana filming Indiana Joanni. _

"_I'm ready," Lilly said. _

"_Oh Lilly," her mom said, "the weatherman said it would be a little cool tonight, so you might wanna grab your jacket."_

"_Ok, thanks mom," Lilly said. She grabbed her light blue jean jacket out of the coat closet that was in the living room._

"_You two kids have fun," Oliver's dad said. While Oliver and Lilly were going to the beach party, Oliver's parents were at Lilly's house and they were going to watch a movie with Lilly's parents._

"_We will," Oliver said. He opened the door and let Lilly out. He went over and opened the car door on the passenger side for her._

"_Why thank you Oliver! You're being quite a gentleman tonight," Lilly said._

"_Lilly, I am always a gentleman," Oliver said._

"_Whatever you tell yourself Oliver," Lilly said patting his head like a dog._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He said closing her door for her and walking to the driver's side. _

"_Well you think that just because a girl asks you out, she should pay for the date," Lilly said as they both buckled up. "And you call yourself a gentleman."_

_Oliver sighed in defeat. They drove to the beach. _

_Oliver and Lilly had danced all night until the DJ started playing a slow song by Radiohead. In the corner of her eye, Lilly saw Nose Whistle Wally looking at her coming her way._

_She sunk in the chair at the table Oliver and Lilly were sitting. She tried to use her hand to cover her face. "Please don't stop and ask me to dance, please don't stop and ask me to dance," Lilly said. Lately Nose Whistle Wally had been obsessed with Lilly._

"_Hey Lilly," Wally said, "I was wondering if I could have this dance."_

_Lilly looked at Oliver. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of his seat. "Sorry Wally. Oliver already asked me."_

_She pulled him to the dance floor. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, and in response, Oliver put his hands on her waist. _

"_Oliver, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you," she said leaning her head on his neck. She soon realized that her head fit perfectly into his neck._

_The aroma of her hair filled his nose that he couldn't help not to resist leaning his head on her head. Her hair smelled like apples, his favorite fruit._

"_Your hair smells like apples," he said without thinking._

"_Umm, thanks," Lilly said. Then adding, "I think."_

"_It is definetly a compliment. I like apples," Oliver said._

"_Aww," Lilly said. The song switched to Coldplay. Lilly started developing feelings for Oliver. She started to blush. She knew Oliver wouldn't have the same feelings for her. They were just friends. BEST FRIENDS! Lilly couldn't have feelings for Oliver! It would ruin their friendship._

"_Umm, Lilly I know this all of a sudden, and I understand if you say no, but I wanna ask if you'll be my girlfriend," Oliver said._

_Lilly was shocked. She didn't think Oliver would feel the same way for her._

"_Yes," she said. She smiled._

"_Really?" he asked taking his head off her head and looking down in her blue eyes._

_She nodded, once again realizing that his eyes shined like the stars in the sky._

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my, my, my, my**

_Lilly and Oliver had gone back to Lilly's house after the beach party. They told their parents about them being together._

"_Ha! We always knew you two would end up together," Oliver's dad said._

"_Oh you two never knew anything. You two never even believed they'd grow up and fall in love with each other," Oliver's mom said._

"_She's right Dale," Lilly's dad said._

_They both laughed._

"_Oh my, my, my, my," the two moms said while rolling their eyes._

_Lilly and Oliver just laughed at their parents. They snuck off to the backyard and sat on the swings that they used to swing on when they were little. They continued to talk underneath the stars. _

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

_Lilly and Miley were in a fight. Lilly couldn't even get a wink of sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. She called Oliver._

"_Oliver, I'm sorry it's so late," she said. She looked over at her clock. 'Yikes, two a.m. Sorry Oliver' she thought._

"_You think," Oliver said in a grouchy voice._

"_I just need someone to talk to," Lilly said._

_Without thinking, Oliver said, "Meet me in your driveway. I'll be there."_

_Lilly was glad. Oliver always gave her such great advice that always made her feel good. She put on some jeans and a Seaview High School hoodie on over her sleeping t-shirt. She quietly snuck down the hallway and down the stairs. She really didn't know why she was being so quiet. Her parents were such tight sleepers. Being as quiet as possible she sneaked down the stairs and quietly opened her front door and closed it behind her. Two seconds later, Oliver drove his Chevy truck into her driveway. She went and hopped in his truck. He drove out of her driveway._

"_So tell me why can't you get to sleep?" _

"_Because of that stupid fight Miley and I had!"_

"_What was the fight about?"_

"_About that stupid project, how she didn't do her part which caused us to fail," Lilly said wiping a tear. She was more mad at the stupid argument then she was at Miley. Miley's and her friendship was stronger than some stupid project._

"_Now don't take this the wrong way because you two are both right in this arguement, but you have done some things to her that she was pretty mad at. Like that one time Trevor asked her out but she had a charity that Hannah was supposed to go to, but you told her Lola would take her place. When Lola saw Orlando Bloom though you went bananas," Oliver said._

"_I didn't go bananas," Lilly said defending herself remembering the night. Tracy ended up being enraged at Lola._

"_Lilly, he had to climb over a wall to get away from you," Oliver said._

"_You're right," Lilly said. "We've been through so much together that we shouldn't let something this stupid get in the way. Hannah has been pretty busy lately, so I guess I shouldn't have loaded as much work on her as I did."_

"_Are you two going to makeup tomorrow?" Oliver asked._

_Lilly nodded her head. Oliver drove her back to her house. She gave him a peck on the lips before she got out of the truck and went inside her house._

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight **

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing good night**

_Lilly and Oliver had just told Miley how they had gotten together._

"_Aww! What song did ya'll dance to? That's ya'lls song," Miley said._

"_Radiohead."_

"_Coldplay."_

"_Umm, Olli-pop I think I'd remember my favorite band," Lilly said rubbing her hand on the back of her neck._

"_Alright forget about the song," Miley said trying to start an argument from happening. "Where'd you take her for your first date?"_

"_Wait a minute Miley," Oliver said cutting her off. "You think Radiohead is better than Coldplay?"_

"_Yeah," Lilly said._

"_Alright, just forget about it," Miley said. "Where'd you take her for your first date?"_

_"I took her to the movies," Oliver said._

_"We went ice-skating," Lilly said getting angry. How could Oliver not remember their first date?!_

_"I can't believe you think Radiohead is better than Coldplay," Oliver said._

_"What are you twelve, let it go," Lilly said. "I can't believe you don't remember our first date!"_

_"Oh now look who's being twelve," Oliver said. _

_"Well why don't you take Coldplay out on a date and not remember where you took her!" Lilly said mad._

_"It was a mistake Lilly," Oliver said. _

_"I'll tell you where I made a mistake was picking you as my boyfriend!" Lilly said running to her house. After that Oliver went back to his house._

_Oliver slammed his bedroom door. He kept pacing back and forth in his room, "Who cares if she thinks Radiohead is better than Coldplay? I was overreacting."_

_He ran out of his house and grabbed the keys to his truck. He drove off to Lilly's house. He sat on her porch all night long. _

_It was nine o' clock, and Lilly was going to go to the skate park. _

_"I'll be back in an hour, mom," Lilly said closing the door. She stopped when she saw Oliver sitting on the porch swing._

_"I'm sorry Lilly," Oliver said. "I overreacted."_

_Lilly went and kissed him, "I'm sorry. I overreacted too." _

**You stayed outside till morning light**

**Oh my, my, my, my**

"This is my favorite part," Renee said.

Oliver laughed, "Mine too."

Oliver and Lilly continued to tell the story.

**A few years had gone and come around **

**We were sitting at our favorite spot on town**

_Lilly and Oliver were at the beach at Rico's. They were having a picnic. The sun was setting, and Oliver decided this was the perfect time. He looked at Lilly. and with her warm blue eyes, she looked right back at him. _

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"_Lilly, will you marry me?" Oliver asked pulling out a ring from his pocket._

_Lilly didn't know how to say what she wanted to say to him. Instead she kissed him._

"_I take that as a yes," Oliver said._

_Lilly laughed wiping the tears from her eyes._

**Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

_Lilly walked down the aisle with her dad beside her. _

"_You look breathtaking gorgeous," her dad said._

"_Thank you," Lilly said. She didn't think she could be any happier than what she was right now._

_Lilly and Oliver had both said their vows. Now it was time for the preacher to ask, "Oliver Gregory Oken, do you take Lillian Grace Truscott as your wife?"_

**You said I do**

"_I do," Oliver said_

"_And Lillian Grace Truscott, do you take Oliver Gregory Oken for your husband?"_

**And I did too**

"_I do," Lilly said._

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

_Oliver and Lilly Oken had just came back home from the hospital. Lilly held their daughter in her hands. They had given her the grand tour of their house. Now they were on their porch sitting on their porch swing. Little Renee Madison Oken was asleep in Lilly's arm._

"_After all this time, you and I," Lilly said to Oliver_

**After all this time, you and I**

"Alright Renee, I would say 'the end' but it's not just yet," Lilly said smiling. She kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Go to sleep now."

"Nighty night," Oliver said pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy," Renee said.

"We love you to," Oliver and Lilly said at the same time.

Once they made sure Renee had fallen asleep, Oliver and Lilly had gone to their room and got ready for bed. Lilly was reading a book. She looked over at Oliver before she turned the lamp on the table next to their bed. She smiled and thought to herself:

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope ya'll enjoyed that. I have no idea what Lilly's and Oliver's middle names are, and those were really bad middle names and I don't remember exactly what the lines were in Oliver and Lilly's fight when they mad at each other…lol. Please review 

-Smiley349


End file.
